Quantum information science concerns the information science that depends on quantum effects in physics. It includes theoretical issues in computational models as well as more experimental topics in quantum physics including what can and cannot be done with quantum information. In such quantum information science, significant efforts have been directed towards various physical implementations of quantum bits and quantum circuits.
A quantum circuit is a model for quantum computation in which a computation is a sequence of reversible transformations on a quantum mechanical analog of an n bit register. A Karnaugh map has been used as an efficient method for a logic design. However, the representation of the quantum state evolution in Hilbert space by classical Boolean algebra is not quite straightforward, and thus an efficient design of universal quantum circuits may not be facilitated with a general Karnaugh map.